Naruto/Episodes
Series Overview Season 1 (2002-2003) The first season of the Naruto anime series. The episodes were released in North America by Viz Media and on Europe and South America by Warner Bros. Television. They are based on the Naruto manga series by Masashi Kishimoto; The series follows the young teenager Naruto Uzumaki who wants to become the Hokage, the leader of the ninja village where he lives, in order to become a respectable ninja. He is assigned to Team 7, a three-person cell that has to complete missions for the village. The first season ran from October 2002 to May 2003 in Japan on TV Tokyo. The English airing of the first season was from September 2005 to May 2006. It aired on Cartoon Network's Toonami and YTV's Bionix programming blocks. In Japan the season was collected in both VHS and DVD format. A total of twelve volumes were released by Sony Pictures Entertainment in 2003 from January 1 to December 3. In North America episodes from this season were released on nine DVD compilations by Viz Media between March 28, 2006 and February 20, 2007, with two compilations of thirteen and twelve episodes released for the first season, the first of these compilations was nominated at the American Anime Awards for best package design. During 2009, Viz released two other DVD boxes containing episodes 1-25 and 26-52, respectively. Season 2 (2003-2004) The second season from the anime series Naruto. The season follows the final parts of the Chunnin Exams in which ninjas from several villages are tested in order to upgrade their ranks within the village of Konoha. During the last test, a criminal known as Orochimaru orchestrates an invasion to Konohagakure alongside his allies from the villages Sunagakure and Otogakure. Following the invasion, two other criminals working for a mysterious organization go to Konohagakure to kindap the ninja Naruto Uzumaki. The season aired in Japan between June 2003 and May 2004 on TV Tokyo. In North America, these episodes aired between June 2006 and April 2007 on both Cartoon Network's Toonami and YTV's Bionix programming blocks. Sony Pictures Entertainment collected the episodes in a total of twelve DVD volumes under the name of "2nd Stage", between January 1, 2004 and December 1, 2004. Episodes from this season were released on by Viz Media between the ninth and twenty-first DVD volumes from the series, while several uncut DVD boxes have also been released. Season 3 (2004-2005) The third season of the Naruto anime series, titled "3rd Stage" in Japan. The season continues Itachi Uchiha's and Kisame Hoshigaki's hunt for Naruto Uzumaki. After a legendary ninja known as Jiraiya makes them retreat, he goes with Naruto to search for his former teammate Tsunade so that she will become the Fifth Hokage, the new leader of Konoha. While episodes 98 onwards following it are autoconclusive stories, a series of events cause Sasuke Uchiha to leave Konoha and a group of Sound ninja go to find him. The episodes aired in Japan from May 2004 to April 2005 on TV Tokyo. In North America, the English adaptation from this season was shown between April 2007 to January 2008. It was shown on Cartoon Network's Toonami and YTV's Bionix programming blocks. Sony Pictures Entertainment collected the episodes in a total of twelve DVD volumes, each containing four episodes, between January 1, 2005 and December 7, 2005. The English adaptation of these dub was released between twenty-first and thirty-second DVD volumes released by Viz Media, while various compilations were later released. Season 4 (2005-2006) The fourth season of the Naruto anime series, titled "4th Stage" in Japan. The season finishes the Konoha ninjas' mission to retrieve their defected comrade Sasuke Uchiha. While episode 135 concludes the mission in failure, episodes 136 onwards follow a series of short missions focused on the Konoha ninjas. The episodes aired in Japan from April 27, 2005, to May 17, 2006, on TV Tokyo. In North America, the English adaptation from this season was shown between January to August 2008. It was shown on Cartoon Network's Toonami and YTV's Bionix programming blocks. Sony Pictures Entertainment collected the episodes in a total of twelve DVD volumes, each containing four episodes, between January 1, 2006 and December 6, 2006. Season 5 (2006-2007) The fifth and final season of the Naruto anime series, titled "5th Stage" in Japan. The season continues the missions of the Konoha ninjas until Naruto Uzumaki is taken with his teacher Jiraiya to train around the world. The storyline would be followed in the sequel Naruto Shippuden that premiered in Japan shortly after the series' ending. The season aired in Japan between May 24, 2006 and February 8, 2007 on TV Tokyo. Sony Pictures Entertainment collected the episodes in a total of ten DVD volumes, each containing four episodes, between January 1, 2007 and July 4, 2007. Viz Media's English adaptation of the series was collected in several DVD boxes from the series. OVAs Four original video animation episodes have been released for Naruto. The first two aired during Weekly Shōnen Jump's "Jump Festa 2003" and "Jump Festa 2004", respectively. The third was included as an extra in the DVD release of the first Naruto movie. The fourth was included on a bonus disc with the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 PlayStation 2 video game and provides hints for playing the game in RPG mode. An English only recap special feauturing the Chunin Exam Arc was also created and aired on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on September 23, 2006. Movies Category:Episode Guides Category:Episodes